Moments in Time
by 13 Bleu Hearts
Summary: Little moments in time that define their relationship. Rating for language. Please read and review:


No, I don't own Star Trek. Damn. It's owned by big, famous people. You know who I mean. Here's my story. Please read and review.

Moments in Time

She remembered the first time they had met. It had been back when the station was called Terok Nor and not Deep Space Nine. He had been investigating the murder of a Bajoran chemist. The wife of the dead chemist had told him that she had known the man quite well, and might have a motive to kill him.

**Deep Space Nine**

"Pretty girl like you shouldn't be eating alone." His tone was gruff and Kira's first thought was that he wanted something from her.

"Whatever you want, I won't do it. Not for food, not for money."

"I, I don't want anything from you. I'm sorry if you thought I did." He replied back, cursing himself for coming on so strong.

"Are you some kind of security officer?"

"Yes. I am investigating the murder of a Bajoran chemist. His wife tells me that you were his mistress and might have a motive for killing him. Is that true?"

Kira was outraged. She looked over to the woman standing a little ways away, glaring bloody hell murder at her. "I don't know what that woman was telling you, but it is most certainly not true. I knew the man, yes, but only to buy spice tea. He happened to have it, how I don't know, and I happen to like spice tea. You can check the station records to verify what I am saying."

"Thank you, Miss…?"

"You don't need to know my name, Constable." Kira shot back, getting up and walking away.

**Deep Space Nine**

"Constable, I am the Liaison Officer for the Bajoran Militia, Major Kira Nerys."

"Major, I am Constable Odo, head of station security."

Odo thought he vaguely recognized the Major's face, but her voice was very familiar. It suddenly dawned on him that this was the same woman that he had met three years prior, while investigating the murder of a Bajoran chemist. The case had never been solved, but Kira had been cleared. It appeared that he would be working with Major Kira for some time. Perhaps, he would get to know the Major better as well. For some unknown reason, this made him quite, well, happy.

**Deep Space Nine**

Kira and Odo were walking out of the runabout after their encounter with the Female Changeling.

"But what I don't understand, Odo, is how you knew that she wasn't me." This had been puzzling Kira ever since Odo had told her most of what had happened down on the planet.

"Just something she said that I know you would never say." Odo said in his usual gruff tone, not giving away any of the emotion he was feeling.

"Oh, and what was that?" Now Kira was really getting curious.

"Nothing important, just a slip of the tongue."

"Well, I'm glad you found out when you did or else we still might be down in those caves. I have you to thank, Odo."

**Deep Space Nine**

"Odo, wait!" Kira called, rushing up to Odo.

"If you don't mind, Major, I would rather forget about last night." Odo said, gruffly brushing off the Major.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. We need to talk about what happened."

"Alright, we can meet in my office in an hour."

"No, how about over dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, you can choose the restaurant, anywhere but a holo-suite."

"And after that?"

"I don't know, maybe we could go dancing?!" Kira nearly shouted.

"And after that I suppose you'll expect me to kiss you?"

"Well, it's possible!" Kira shouted.

"Well, why wait? Why don't I just get it over with and kiss your right now?" 'Wait, what the hell? I didn't mean to say that out loud,' he thought.

Well, why don't you!" was Kira's (must be joking) answer. But Odo didn't care.

Before he could think about it anymore, he grabbed Kira and kissed her full on the lips. He could feel Kira tense up, then relax and even kiss him back.

Kira was shocked, but then began to relax into him. This was Odo, after all, who was kissing her, not Shakaar, or even Bariel, but Odo. Odo, who was her best friend and most trusted confident. Odo, with whom she was secretly and madly in love with.

After a few seconds, or was it hours, Kira pulled away and whispered, "You're right, who needs dinner?"

Odo smiled and pulled Kira into another passionate, while the rest of the Promenade watched in shock.

**Deep Space Nine**

"Nerys, you know that my feelings for you will never change," Odo wasn't really sure who he was really trying to convince, Kira or himself.

"Odo, it's okay. I know that and I know that you can always come back to the station whenever you want to." Kira smiled at Odo, while taking his hand and trying not to cry.

"I know, Nerys. I have to help my people, they are dying. But it kills me to leave you. How do I know that Quark won't take advantage of you anybody or you or…?"

"Odo, stop rambling and get on your damn transport!"

"Yes, Colonel. Good-bye, Nerys."

Odo walked out into the airlock and then to the transport.

The airlocks doors began to roll shut. After the doors closed, Kira whispered, "I love you, Odo."

**Deep Space Nine**

Kira was waiting by the airlock doors, waiting for the Bajoran from the Gamma Quadrant to come in.

He waited impatiently for the transport to dock. He would have been pacing, but there was no room to move, much less pace, in these crowded Bajoran transports from the Gamma Quadrant.

He could see the station now. To Odo's relief, the station appeared not have suffered much in the twelve months that he had been gone. He wondered if Nerys-Colonel Kira, had changed. He most certainly hoped at least not too much, but knew that the chances were high that she had.

Finally, the airlock rolled open. Kira searched for Odo, but she couldn't see him. 'In all honesty,' she thought, 'he's not on this transport.' She had been going every time a Gamma Quadrant transport came in for months, in a vane hope that he would be there. He never was, though.

The doors had opened, Odo waited until most of the people on the transport had gotten out. He wasn't expecting anyone to greet him, so he was in no hurry to get off.

Almost everyone on the transport had come out and there were only a few left. Kira was about to turn away, when she saw him. He hadn't changed at all, at least not in appearance.

He stepped into the airlock, and saw the most amazing site. There she was, waiting for him, Kira Nerys.

"Odo!" Before he knew what was happening, she flung herself at him in a giant hug that almost knocked him over. But he caught her and hung onto her for dear life.

Kira pulled away and smiled at Odo. Odo smiled in return at Kira.

"Nerys," he whispered.

"Oh, Odo, you have no idea how much I have missed you. Julian, Ezri and Quark can verify that much."

Odo smiled and pulled Kira into a passionate kiss.

**Deep Space Nine**

Kira thought of Odo and smiled. He would be home anytime now from his security conference and Kira could stop missing him like hell.


End file.
